darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Knights' Catacombs
The Black Knights' Catacombs is a dungeon that plays a role in While Guthix Sleeps. Players gain access to this dungeon during and after the quest. To enter, players must enter the Black Knights' Fortress and go down the ladder to the left of them. Either a Bronze helm and an Iron chainbody, full Dagon'hai robes, full Elite Black armour, full regular Black armour, or Black Knight captain's armour are needed to enter the fortress. Once down the ladder, players should cast any charge orb spell on the strange tile (during the quest), or just go down the trapdoor (after the quest). The dungeon contains Elite Black Knights, Elite dark warriors, Elite dark rangers, and Elite dark mages. They all use Prayer when battling. Players may range or mage the knights and warriors as there are some safespots. To stop them from being aggressive, the player must wear Elite black armour or Dagon'hai robes. Players must rescue Silif from this dungeon during While Guthix Sleeps. Also, the only way to access Lucien's camp is through this dungeon. Dungeon map Levels 1 and 5 are safe in that there are no opponents present. Levels 2, 3, and 4 contain foes who will be aggressive to players who do not wear Elite black armour or Dagon'hai robes. Level 1 1 - Ladder to ground floor of the Black Knights' Fortress. 2 - Trapdoor to level 2. During the While Guthix Sleeps quest, this trapdoor is initially hidden and must be revealed using magic. Level 2 2 - Ladder to level 1. 3 - Broken bridge. Players may jump across the gap in the bridge. (The other bridge crossing the chasm is not broken but only leads to a dead-end area.) 4 - Climbable wall to level 3. Level 3 The barricade on this level can be jumped across on its western side or simply walked around on its northeast side. 4 - Climbable wall to level 2. 5 - Three Elite black guards. They use protection Prayers, so players should use at least two types of combat (melee, ranged, magic) to kill them. Each has his prayer run out after 20 attacks by the player. In the quest, each of the three must be killed once before the player can advance further into the dungeon. 6 - Prison cell. During the quest, the cell initially contains Silif, until the player frees him. 7 - Door to level 4. 8, 9 - Doors. During and after the quest, each of these doors "seems totally and utterly locked". It is conjectured that a future quest or update will allow players to pass these doors. Level 4 7 - Door to level 3. 10 - Western cave, where during the quest the player can find a number of items needed in the quest. 11 - During the quest, Dark Squall/Surok is usually in this area, until he is captured. 12 - Ladder to level 5. After Surok is captured, players can climb the ladder while impersonating Surok (wearing Dagon'hai robes). Level 5 12 - Ladder to level 4. 13 - The stone circle. When standing in the circle, a player can use the strange teleorb, together with one law rune and one death rune, to teleport to Lucien's camp. Black Knights' Fortress catacombs trapdoor entrance.png|Trapdoor down into the catacombs Black Knights' Catacombs.png|The entrance to the catacombs. Kinshra Catacombs barricades.png|The camp of the local dark warriors. Kinshra Catacombs prison.png|The prison cells. Surok's desks.png|The office of Dark Squall. Trivia *Edgeville Dungeon is located south-east of the dungeon, while Forinthry Dungeon is directly north of Dark Squall's office. *In the first RuneScape novel, Betrayal at Falador, Lord Sulla makes reference to an expansive mining network beneath the Black Knights' Fortress, in which many dwarves, humans, and goblins were enslaved. This tunnel network may be the very same dungeon, only now exhausted through mining. Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen